leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Pantheon
|as_base = 0.644}} Abilities and , although their damage may be. **Three abilities that are not blocked are , and , as these attacks are entirely magic damage and do not deal any physical damage to trigger Aegis Protection. *''Aegis Protection'' will also block all abilities that apply on-hit effects, such as or . * does not remove stacks but still activates . **Autoattacking or using an ability does not give any stack while was activated. |video=Pantheon IVideo }} Pantheon hurls his spear at the target enemy, dealing them physical damage. |leveling= |cooldown=4 |cost=45 |costtype=mana |range=600 |details=true |targeting='Spear Shot' is a single targeted ability. |damagetype=physical |projectile=true |spelleffects=single |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the ability. |additional= *Triggering Spear Shot's bonus damage counts as a critical strike for the purposes of . *''Spear Shot'' benefits from bonus critical strike damage from effects such as . |video=Pantheon QVideo }} Pantheon dashes to the target enemy, dealing them magic damage, them for 1 second and refreshing . |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=55 |costtype=mana |range=600 |details=true |targeting='Aegis of Zeonia' is a single targeted dash. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=single |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the damage and stun. |additional= *Unlike most dashes, Aegis of Zeonia will stop short and cease to function if Pantheon is afflicted with crowd control during the animation. *''Aegis of Zeonia'' will still stun and damage targets who move out of its range while Pantheon is in flight (such as using ). * does not remove stacks but still activates . |video=Pantheon WVideo }} : Pantheon all enemies below with his basic attacks and .}} |description2= : Pantheon channels for seconds, dealing physical damage to all enemies in a cone in front of him at -second intervals, doubled against enemy champions.}} |leveling2= | }} | }} |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=600 |details=true |targeting='Heartseeker Strike' is a channeled conic area of effect ability. |damagetype=physical |spelleffects=area |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block a single tick of damage. |additional=*''Heartseeker Strike's'' will not take effect until Pantheon has leveled the ability at least once. |video=Pantheon EVideo }} Pantheon begins channeling for 2 seconds and, upon completing the channel, leaps into the air and becomes untargetable. He then blinks to the target location and plummets down, striking after seconds and becoming targetable once more. |description2= Enemies within the impact zone take magic damage, increased by up to 100% based on their proximity to the epicenter, and are by 35% for 1 second. |description3= If the channel is cancelled, Grand Skyfall is put on a 10-second cooldown. |leveling2 = | }} |cooldown= |cost=125 |costtype=mana |range= | }} |details=true |targeting='Grand Skyfall' is a channeled, ground targeted, point blank area of effect blink. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=area |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the damage. |additional= *''Grand Skyfall'' will go on a reduced cooldown regardless of how the channeling was cancelled, whether it was manually done or via hard crowd control. However, the mana cost of the cast is not refunded. *Pantheon is considered to have moved to his target location as soon as he completes his first channel. **Although he visually leaves the entire screen midway through the ability, Pantheon is still considered to be targetable for the entire channel. The damage of the ability will still occur if Pantheon is CC'd before he lands. |video=Pantheon RVideo }} References cs:Pantheon de:Pantheon es:Pantheon fr:Pantheon pl:Pantheon pt-br:Pantheon ru:Pantheon zh:潘森 Category:2010 release Category:Released champion Category:Pre-Season One release Category:Fighter champion Category:Assassin champion Category:Stun champion Category:Dash champion Category:Blink champion Category:Melee champion Category:Slow champion Category:3150 IP champion Category:790 RP champion